New Perspective
by TrulyBlulyAngie
Summary: When a wish comes true happens how will Angelica and her friends handle living in the twilight series. how will Angelica handle the brooding Jacob Black and most of all how will she handle the pyscho voice in her head that has a whole lot of attitude. Jacob IMPRINT. Jacob/OC. LEMONS


A/n:  
hey this is a story about... Fuck im not telling you. :] hehheeeee.. Pairings will be Jacob/Angie Leah/Paul Quil/Britnee Embry/Asha and Seth/Liana each couple will get a story.. Eventually but heres the first for Jacob because he deserves better than that monstrousity. No Claire or Bashing and Emily bashing if you dont like dont read.

I dont anything but my own Characters if i did jacob and the wolf pack would be my personal sex slaves O.O.. On with the story

I feel the salty waves come in,  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And i smile as i respire  
Because i know they'll never win  
~New perspective- panic at the disco

~***~***~***~***~***~  
Angelica's PoV

"You know what i wish for? For all of us to end up in the middle of Eclipse and to be imprinted on!" Britnee said

"Ohhhh! I call Embry!" Asha said with a huge grin. Leave it to my friends to have the hugest crushes on FICTIONAL characters.

" Yaaaaaassss! I call Seth!" Liana yells from across the room. I shake my head at their immaturity but proceed to go along with it.

" If anything I want Jacob...or Paul i dont know" I said.

"Angie always want the mysterious type dont you?" Britnee chuckles. Yep thats me Angelica Mahina, the girl who loves mysterious boys . HA! I crack myself up sometimes

_Nooooo. You're just an idiot. You seriously need help_

_**Wait! what the fuck ?**_

_Look at you talking to yourself! People probably think you are bat shit crazy. Why me? Why do i get stuck with the physco?_

**_Dont you think you are a little too dramatic? And FUCK YOU i am not physco nor am I an idiot i am just mentally unstable or up to par._**

_My point exactly._

"I call Quil." Britnee says

"Wait doesn't he ,like, have an imprint already? " Liana protests.

"Yeah but look at her age. She is like what? Three! Quil needs a real girl in his life." She says with a smug smile.

"Whatever," i sigh "Lets get some sleep we got quite a day ahead tomorrow." All the girls nod in agreement and lie down in their makeshift beds on my bedroom floor. Right before i could fall asleep i heard a faint voice.

"Imagine though." And i was sucumbed into my dark abyss.

~***~***~***~***~***~  
Jacob's PoV

"I just want to find an imprint and have no problem. Just her, me and no bullshit. I'm kinda tired of the Bella nosense." I said to Leah as we were getting off of patrol. Lately we have become closer, not in that i wanna see where we can go in this relationship but we can actually confide in each other and have a mutual understanding. Leah is like my older sister and i really hope she finds somebody for her one day.

" Black i have confidence you will find a girl one day and she will be worth it and you better treat her right or i will kick you ass for her her personally." She said slyly causing me to chuckle. We made our way to Sam and Emily's after patrol and walked in a comfortable silence. We entered the house without knocking to see Quil and Embry going at Halo on the xbox, Jared, Sam and Paul talkig of last nights basketball game and Kim and Emily in the kitchen cooking, as usual. Don't get me wrong i love Kim but Emily, i never really liked her and now i see how she treats Leah and i want to finish the damage Sam started.

"What's up guys?" I said to notify everyone of out presence.

"Hey Jake, Leah." Everyone replies.

"Hey Lilo" Paul said using his nickname for Leah.

"Hey Stitch." Leah smiles ar Paul. Sam sent Paul a death glare because noone can make Leah smile besides Paul, Seth or me.

"Oh! Hey Jake! Hi Leah! Didnt know you guys were here." Kim spoke as she exited the kitchen with Emily not far behind.

"Jake." Emiy spoke completely ignoring Leah. being at such a close proximity to Leah i could feel the wave of tears pushing the surface when she wasn't noticed. I nodded to Emily earning a low growl from Sam for not greeting her properly. Fuck her she just made Leah feel horrible. Everyday she makes Leah feel bad for not beig normal, like thats the reason Sam left her and went for Emily, why shes not able to have kids, and she makes her feel like noone will ever want her. Emily takes extra measures to flaunt the life Leah was supposed to have in her face. Kinda like Bella and Edward. She flaunts how he can give her all this shit in my face practically telling me without words that i can never compare. Fuck Sam. Fuck Edward. fuck Bella . Im over this shit i just need to get over this so we can all have a Happily Ever After. Little did i know it was just around the corner.

~***~***~***~***~***~  
Angelica's PoV

I woke up to the house shaking.. Or maybe it was just my room. The other girls seemed to wake up too.

"What the hell?!" Asha screamed. Then the shaking stopped. We all got up to go check around the house, as soon as we walked out of my room and I knew something was wrong.

"What?! What is my room doing in your house Angelica?" Britnee said opening a door in my hallway.

**_Strange shit_**

_What. The. Fuck? Are you tripped up on acid or some shit cause this.. This ain't normal._

**_No shit Sherlock._**

_Fuck you... My name isn't Sherlock..._

**_Fine i think I'll name you... Delilah_**

_Why that name?_

**_Ehh i have no room in my insanity for creativity_**

"My room is here too." Called Liana from down the other end of the hall.

"Mine too." Asha said from the room next to mine.

"Holy. Shit!" I yelled "when did this happen? Am i dead are we in some parallel universe?" I started to cry.

"Everybody calm down. Get dressed and meet at the stairs in 10 minutes we are gonna go outside see if we can find civilization and figure out where we are." Asha said calmly.  
We all followed her directions and in 10 mintues we were dressed and ready to face some world.

We stepped out of the house and looked back at it. This looks nothing like either of our houses.

**_Fuck we are in some parallel universe._**

_Omg im stuck with you in another dimension too. Fuck my imaginary life._

_**Shut up delilah!**_

We were walking down the road in this quiet neighborhood when we found a beach with a sign that said welcome to First Beach

"We're not in kansas anymore." I said quoting Dorothy with a mock ditzy voice.

"Angie shut the fuck up... I think we are in The Twilight books." Britnee whispered.

We spotted several people setting up what looked like a small gathering.

"Lets crash it!" I blurted out.

_What?!_

"What?!" The girls said in unison

_God. Yes. I'm not the only one who thinks you are crazy_

**_Correction! I am not mentally stable, not crazy._**

Ummhmmm!

"Lets go meet the La Push wolves" i said speaking to them like they were kindergarteners

"Sure." They all said in unison. They freak me out when they do shit like that.

_My gosh! Why? Whyy?_

**_Suck a dick._**

_Get a boyfriend._

**_Low blow._**

_Im not all that sorry._

**_Ya motha_**

_Is also yours._

_**Touché.**_

"Alright, lets get back to the house and put on some presentable clothing then make our way back looking like the sexy beasts we are." Britnee cheered. We did just that.  
We all found a individual bathroom, and got ready for a shower. I found my peppermint body wash and got to work. After i took a much needed and envigorating shower i stood in my mirror in my "bonfire" outfit. I had on a multi-colored supreme hat as my mid back length dreadlocks krinkled around my face. I wore a white Boy London sweatshirt that contrasted well with my medium dark skin tone. I put on some acid wash denim high waisted shorts and white Leather converse. I went intot the hallway to find Britnee in a lavender velvet skirt and a plain white tee with matching lavender and white oxfords. Don't be fooled this is the most conservative I've seen her, literally she looks like a nun to stood in a rainbow striped tank top and white shorts. this outfit on Ahsa was the complete opposite of what i said about Britnee. Liana was dressed in her typical Hollister Tee denim shorts and some weird looking Toms (hipsters nowadays).

"OOOOOFFFFF, to La Push wolves bbbbooonfiiiiiirreeeee!" i shouted before we left out the door, and as if knowing the call of the wild the girls responded with howls.

~***~***~***~***~***~  
**A/N:**  
**SOOOOOO!? WHAT DID YOU THINK FOR FIRST CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES IM WRITING THIS ON MY INNER VOICE IS CRAZY RIGHT? R&R PEOPLE.**  
**LOVE,**  
**ANGIE :]**


End file.
